Iron Baron contacts the Overlord
This is how Iron Baron contacts the Overlord goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Movie. in Canterlot, enslaved ponies pull wagons whilst being whipped by Stone Army and Nindroid Army members balloon comes off its string and flies upwards floats up to a balcony where Iron Baron watches before entering the castle Iron Baron: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. at his reflection in a mirror as his robotic arm sparks slightly Stone Army members approach him holds a pulsating orb Iron Baron: Well? Answer it! Stone Army members step back one holding the orb throws it into a cauldron image of the Overlord appears The Overlord: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Iron Baron! Baron sighs Iron Baron: Over here, Your Excellency. The Overlord: Where? Iron Baron: Over here. Overlord turns The Overlord: Huh? Iron Baron: No. No, right. Look right. Overlord looks confused The Overlord: My right? Iron Baron: Yep. turns and faces Iron Baron The Overlord: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big thing here. Incredibly intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? Darkness! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a staff! Iron Baron: Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will... The Overlord: Mm-hmm? Iron Baron: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. The Overlord: Mm-hmmmm? Iron Baron: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. The Overlord: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Alicorn Princesses? Iron Baron: Give us three days. We'll have everything ready for your arrival. The Overlord: ominous Remember, Iron Baron. Only I have the power to restore your left arm and leg. Make this staff work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your left arm and leg won't be the only things that will be missing. Iron Baron: It won't be a problem. The Overlord: upbeat Great! warbling I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo... spell fizzles out and the image disappears Baron glares at Pythor Pythor P. Chumsworth: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? Iron Baron: Do you have the Princesses? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like they... they might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. Baron glares angrily looks concerned Pythor P. Chumsworth: I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you. out a spongecake Spongecake. Baron throws a tantrum making his robotic arm spark Pythor P. Chumsworth: screams Iron Baron: I need all four for the staff to work. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Hey, I know! I want the Overlord to fix that arm and leg just as much as you do. It looks like a big metal box locked around your original appendage. And you don't look good in any sort of costume. Baron throws another tantrum making his arm spark again jumps back in fright Iron Baron: Those Princesses are not gonna keep me from getting my arm and leg back! Prepare the Nindroid MechDragon! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Ihhh! runs off Baron calms down and sighs Iron Baron: Please. How far could four little alicorns get on their own?